


Praise Him

by amycoolz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Keith huffed, dropping Lance’s hand and crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Pouting isn’t going to help your case, dude.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I’m not pouting!” Pouting, Keith turned away from his boyfriend to stare out of the window next to them.</i></p><p> </p><p>Klance - Established Relationship (at least longer than 6 months) - Fluff/Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Him

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK TITLES
> 
> when I started writing this, it was going to be super smutty, then it became super fluffy, then it actually became somewhat smutty
> 
> this is my first work in the fandom; I literally just watched the entire series like 2 days ago*, BYE
> 
> not beta'd (only by me while I was writing it); written in like 2+ hours with a shit-ton of distractions
> 
> *@Sylvia, this is all your fucking fault for getting me into this show, I hate you
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned, nor am I making any money off of this work of fiction.

“Training was a bitch today,” Lance groused, rubbing his upper arm as he and Keith made their way through the halls of the castle. “I can’t wait for a hot shower and a nap.”

Next to him, the red paladin rolled his eyes, grabbing Lance’s hand and twining their fingers together. “Or,” he started, slowly coming to a stop, using his light grip on Lance’s hand to halt him, “we could go back to my room and spend some alone-time together.”

“Come on, man, I just wanna relax tonight. And before you say _anything_ ,” he said, cutting off his boyfriend, who had opened his mouth to retort, “nothing that you are suggesting is conducive to relaxing.”

Keith huffed, dropping Lance’s hand and crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

“Pouting isn’t going to help your case, dude.”

“I’m not _pouting_!” Pouting, Keith turned away from his boyfriend to stare out of the window next to them.

Lance sighed, prying Keith’s arms away from himself and lacing their fingers again. “You can at least come back to my room to cuddle. Would that satisfy you, you big baby?”

“Not a baby…”

“ _Increíble_.”

They reached Lance’s room without any further interruptions, and the blue paladin threw open his door and launched himself onto his bed, snuggling into the blankets as soon as they touched his skin. “Aahhh, it’s not the comfiest bed I’ve ever slept in, but after a day like today…” He trailed off, rubbing his face into his mattress. “Close the door, would ya?”

Keith stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, flipping the lock. He walked over to stand at the edge of the bed, watching Lance practically hump his bed. “Weren’t you gonna take a shower?” he questioned, leveling Lance with a pointed stare.

Lance yawned obnoxiously, smirking at the look of exasperation on Keith’s face. “Too tired,” he complained, scratching his stomach.

Rolling his eyes again, Keith sat next to Lance, who immediately curled up into his side, arms thrown around the red paladin’s middle; he breathed in deeply, basking in Keith’s presence. “I love you,” he mumbled, the words muffled against Keith’s shoulder.

Keith froze, the hand that was lightly petting Lance’s hair pausing. He was still not used to hearing those words directed towards him, having lost his family at such a young age and forced to fend for himself. Even though he had people who admired him, he was a social outcast, and leaving the Garrison did nothing to help.

But now he’s got Lance, beautiful, talented, _infuriating_ Lance, and he honestly felt like the luckiest guy in the universe that he caught this nerd’s attention and affection. He relaxed and started moving his hand again, hearing Lance sigh and feeling the arms around his waist grip him tighter. “I love you, too,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into Lance’s sweaty hair.

They stayed like that for a while until Keith could no longer keep himself upright; he rearranged them, laying down on the bed properly and dragging Lance in front of him so they could spoon. Soon they fell asleep, Keith cradling Lance in his arms throughout the night.

***

Keith woke up to Lance squirming next to him, trying to escape his hold. “What’re you doing?” he mumbled, trying to haul the blue paladin closer and resume sleeping.

“I have to pee, idiot, let go of me!” Lance punched him in the arm until Keith let go, sprinting to the bathroom. After he was done relieving himself, he crawled back into bed, trying to snuggle back up to Keith, but pulling away almost immediately. “ _Ugh_ , bro, you stink!”

“Like you smell any better! Neither one of us took a shower last night thanks to you!”

“Please, you could have gotten up at any time to go take one.”

“Except, no, you were literally clinging onto me all night.”

Lance’s face grew bright red, knowing that he couldn’t deny that. “Oh, yeah? Well, you, uh… you dragged me down to spoon with you right before we fell asleep! I couldn’t escape!”

It was Keith’s turn to blush; he turned and glared at the wall, blaming it for everything. He heard Lance sigh, and looked back over when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, grumpy. Let’s go take a shower together.” His tone was suggestive, eyebrows waggling, and Keith was suddenly all too interested in what was going on.

“Well, if you insist.” He made a show of getting up from the bed and stretching, making sure to show some skin.

“Shut up, moron, before I change my mind and throw you out on your ass.” Despite Lance’s words, Keith could still see his eyes trained on the sliver of stomach that appeared when his shirt lifted.

They both walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth while they waited for the water to heat up then quickly undressed and stepped under the spray. The shower was not exactly made for two people, especially for someone as tall and lanky as Lance, but they made it work.

Lance shampooed his hair first while Keith focused on washing away the sticky sweat from yesterday’s training session - he pointedly ignored Lance’s “Don’t drop the soap” quip. The red paladin could see Lance doing something out of the corner of his eye, and he had to laugh when he looked over to see Lance giving himself a sudsy mohawk.

“What are you, twelve?” He smiled nonetheless, rinsing the soap from his body.

“Come on! Like you never did this before!”

His silence spoke volumes and Lance secretly fist-pumped in victory. Then Lance dipped his head back, allowing the water to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He grabbed Keith’s arm when he saw him reaching for the shampoo, too.

“You wanna maybe let me go so I can wash my hair?”

Lance blushed, even though they were already in an intimate situation anyway. “C-Can I wash it for you? I just love the feel of your hair in my fingers.” Keith’s eyes grew wide at that declaration. “Wow, that sounded super gay.”

“Shut up.” Keith wrenched his arm back and grabbed the shampoo - not missing the look of disappointment on his boyfriend’s face - and thrust the bottle into Lance’s hands. “Try not to pull any strands out with your gargantuan hands.”

“My hands are baby soft, and you know it.” He stopped talking for once and squeezed a healthy amount out into his palm, setting the bottle back down and working the shampoo into a lather. He made Keith duck his head slightly, before sinking his fingers into his black locks.

Despite the sweat still making the strands along the back of his neck stick to his skin, Keith’s hair was soft and smooth, and Lance was able to work his fingers into the red paladin’s scalp and massage it, making the shampoo foam up. He rubbed in small circular motions, dragging his nails along every once in awhile and then threading through to the ends.

Keith was in heaven, pushing his head even closer to Lance and moaning, feeling himself quickly becoming worked up by the blue paladin’s ministrations. “Lance…”

“You still with me, buddy?” He pulled away, giggling at Keith’s unapproving groan. “Rinse it out, loser. Then we can get to the fuuuuuun.”

It took some time to get all the suds out of his hair, and while he was working on doing that, Lance washed himself off.

After Keith got all the residual shampoo out of his hair, he turned towards Lance, only to find that he had disappeared. A moment later, he felt something hot and wet slide up the length of his half-hard dick, and he groaned, glancing down to see Lance on his knees in the tub. Lance grinned up at him and took Keith’s steadily growing erection in his hand, stroking slowly and swiping his thumb over the tip.

“Lance, oh god, come on.”

“¿ _Sí_? You want me to suck you off?”

Keith’s answering moan was choked off when Lance took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He gradually worked more in and met his fist with his lips; he swirled his tongue and swallowed, before pulling back and applying suction. Keith planted his hands on Lance’s shoulders, gripping hard enough to bruise.

“ _Fuck_ , Lance. You’re so good, babe. So fucking good…” Lance preened at the praise, staring up at Keith through his eyelashes, and, “God, Lance, look at you. So pretty down on your knees for me.”

Keith wanted to toss his head back and bask in the moment, just let Lance suck him through an orgasm so they could go back to cuddling in bed, but the way Lance looked right now… Keith couldn’t help himself.

“I wish you could see yourself, Lance.” Keith let go of one of the blue paladin’s shoulders and cupped his cheek in his palm; Lance pushed his face into the touch like a cat, humming around Keith’s dick. “You’re so gorgeous with your lips stretched around me like that.”

Lance was blushing and he pulled off to get a deeper breath of air in. “¡ _Keith, dios_!” He licked his lips and then took Keith back into his mouth, more eager now.

“Yeah, that’s it, babe,” encouraged Keith, rubbing Lance’s scalp, not pushing because he didn’t want to choke his boyfriend. “Oh, god, I’m so close, Lance. You’re doing _so good_.”

A particularly powerful suck made Keith finally gave in and let his head fall back against the shower wall, grabbing a fistful of Lance’s hair and thrusting shallowly into his mouth. Lance let him to an extent, his hand still stroking near the base of Keith’s cock. Keith had barely enough sense to mutter, “I’m coming!”, pulling Lance off before he shuddered through his release.

It took a moment for Keith to get his bearings again, but when he did, Lance was still kneeling, face painted with Keith’s come and a hand around his own dick, stroking himself through his own orgasm. Keith moaned, hooking a hand under Lance’s armpit and dragging him up into a kiss. Lance grunted uncomfortably, his knees screaming at him for being pressed against the hard tile for so long.

“God, Lance, that was incredible.” Keith nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, drawing in a long breath against his wet skin. “Thank you.”

“ _De nada_. But you know, you don’t have to thank me after every blowjob I give you. It kinda comes with the territory of being _tu novio_.”

“Yeah, well… I know I can be a dick sometimes. I just don’t feel like I des-”

Lance covered Keith’s mouth with his hand, effectively shutting him up. “Don’t talk like that. I mean, you are a dick most of the time-” Keith glared at him over his fingers “-but that doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Keith nodded, and they finally shut the rapidly cooling water off and stepped out of the shower to dry off and resume their cuddling on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://simonpeggme.tumblr.com/) or whatever  
> i'm not on there hardly ever anymore but to get inspiration from headcanons and art that people post, so if you wanna drop me a line or a fic request, that'd be pretty neat


End file.
